A computing device implements voice recognition by assuming the computing device is in a particular position when a voice signal is sent to the device for recognition. Beam forming may then be used to receive the voice signal from a location expected by the computing device. By assuming a position of the device, voice signals originating from outside of the location expected by the computing device may not be received by the computing device for voice recognition. Furthermore, if the computing device is in a position other that the position assumed for voice recognition, then voice recognition may not be possible.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.